gnrfandomcom-20200214-history
General.N.Ramos
1. QUOTES AND CATCHPHRASES * ' "...-My ASS-"' -Nick's Common Choice of Words- * "-Fuck-" -Nick's answer to everything- * "'-Let introduce a little...Anarchy!!-"' -Nick becoming the Sanarchist- * "-You Run Fast...My Bullet Run Faster-" -Nick When Shooting- 2. CHARACTER'S INFORMATIONS -'Nick Jerry Ramos (The Patriot) '''commonly shorted as General.N.Ramos, '''GNR '''and '''Ramos '''is a main character and '''The Tritagonist '''of 'The PTR: Rise of Darkness. He's also the Protagonist of his own personal story '''PTR: Rise of a General. He's the brother of Jason Nigel Ramos '(commonly refer as 'The Nightmare ''') '''3. CHARACTER'S PERSONALITY -Nick's personality is a stereotype typical hot headed leader that always the yelling at teammate. He's also been show as racism because he used lots of swearing as his common word. However, it been reveal that he swearing because he afraid, scare of losing everything again. He's also show to be skillful in hand-to-hand combat as show he defeated 10 Chinese Soldiers with just bare hand. He secretly had an ex-girlfriend...Although he never seem to mention her to anyone (Beside Leo). He doesn't seem to have much though of Anime- He hate it so much that every time he see anime he just lose it and use a gun to shoot it down. 4. PRE-SERIES -Before the series started, Nick is the elder son of the Ramos Family. After passing college, he attend the military along side his brother. Working hard under an abusive leader [[General George|''General George]], ''Nick developed a hatred for him for always calling his by names (Lil' Pig, Niko, Nicholas, Boy,...). The Hatred turn on another level when George cause everyone in Nick's team (Including Jason) 'killed due to his cowardness on the battlefield. After getting Jason to safety, he do everything he could to keep him surviving but eventually know that Jason can't survived the 'Geek's 'would. After hearing a gunshot, Nick depressedly walk away. Running to an abandoned military truck, he found a green sunglasses and a beret. Picking up a radio to hear that George been working with LB. Nick promised that George will be dead when he come back. After a fight with George, Nick managed to stab him in rib with a staff. Standing up after 'Ltn. Max '''asked "Who will be the General now ?" Nick stand up and answer ''"Call Me General Nick, General Nick Jerry Ramos or GNR from now on. OK ?"'' 5. RELASONSHIPS''' * ''Jason"Nightmare" Ramos'' "-Hah...funny, come on let's go, i'll buy you a drink-" -He and Jason had a close relationship with Nightmare due to they being brother and best friend since.Nick show to be the most active and hotheaded one out of the 2, Jason show to be kind, peaceful and calm in almost every situation he's in- even near death. Their relationship very bond due to the face that Nick swear to General George that he'll die for the cause of his brother's death. After Jason comeback, Nick allowed him to use his body as a shield to protect him from danger exchange for demon's powers * Leo Diaz Authority "-I think we had enough memes today bro, i gotta go....Cya-" -The 2 seem to have a strange relationship with each other. Sometime they seem to be best friend and chatting and sometimes they can have a beat down form both of the two. Leo and Nick had met since their childhood, at first nick view Leo as a fool that can't protect himself. After settle down with a fight, they had become friends but the relationship is strained after Nick joined the Military. It would be 3 years later that Nick got the chance to meet Leo again. * Len Nakamura "-Sorry calling you gay...but you do know that you sound like a girl right ?-" -At first, they had a strained relationship due to the fact that Nick though Len was a girl and mocking his name. They had hated each other for a while until they settle out. The 2 since then had a neutral - friendly relationship due to they both love wrestling and WWE in general. Len had teach Nick how to aim and Nick tough Len how to defend himself. The two now have become friends. * Pandora "-Motherfuckers....they found us....Ya'll go ahead, i'll get the kid-" -Nick view the kid as Lazy and useless at first, but after seeing the kid, he seem impress and accepting him as a members of the group. His relationship with Pandora had been better due to the fact that Nick saves Pandora from kidnapping twice (Although he said he do that due to The President ''been ordering him to do so. He and Pandora had a friendly relationship after that. * ''Madick “'''-Are You Crazy Man ? ... Uhmm.... well okay-“''' -At first, Nick viewed him as a fool telling lie and bullshit around people just to get attention but when he know that all of that was true his view change. Madick and Nick had a good relationship but they not to friendly when one another provoked. * PhatUFuk Krueger -TBA- * FukUPhat Krueger -TBA- * Amy Nakamura -TBA- * Vũ The Creep -TBA- 6'. POWERS AND SKILLS' * With Nightmare fused # Teleporting # Demond's Hand # Veil of Fires # Eyes of Regret # Beam Blast * AS GNR # Hand-To-Hand Combat # Shotgun Arm (Final Form) # Speed # Military Skill # Med Skill # Resistance (Final Form) # Fly (Final Form) # TANK (Final Form) 7'. TRIVIA' * His Theme Songs Are # One Of A Kind # Unstable # The Patriot * He scared of Cockroaches * He hated Colonel Shaun * He's only characters in [[The Protector|'The Protector']] not to had his own superpower * Him, Len, Leo, FukUPhat, PhatUFuk, Pandora, The Creep, Madick, Ked Jackass, Hector, Mann Noob, Dr. Blackman, King Ryan, Jazz, Adam The Pyro are the only characters to have a real life counterpart. 8. APPEARANCE * HOW GENERAL.N.RAMOS GOT HIS BERET (First Appearance, Main Character) * The Maniac Vs Len (The Referee, Playable Character) * All Main Characters Themes (As A Character) * All Characters Finisher (Playable Character) * Top 5 Entrances (As A Character) * Leo Vs Ked Part 1 (Minor Character) * Leo Vs Ked Part 2 (Minor Character) * Steamed Hams but it's FukUPhat's Fried Dog (Main Character)